Power play
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Katsuki is convinced he is fucked up. Recently, strange sexual and violent thoughts about Izuku makes him begin to question who he really is. Now a new classmate with similar thoughts appears at their school making him question more than his sexuality. Now it is not only about keeping his libido in check but trying to keep his sanity and Izuku safe. Slash. rape. dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Power play**

 **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this.

 **Green eyes look up at him glistening with tears. "Kaccuhan, why?"**

 **He could only smirk down at the trembling form kneeling in front of him practically begging for mercy. "Come on, Deku. You know you want it. Open your mouth like a good little nerd and finally be useful."**

 **Tears finally spilled over when a hand grasped the curly locks tightly pulling tight the skin. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be helpful. I have a problem you can solve." Pushing the freckled face against his clothed erection was a delightful sin.**

 **The fool tried to push back but Katsuki was too strong. "Think of it like this. You might not be a hero but you can help a hero. And I promise when I am more powerful than All Might, you will still be helping me.**

 **Between the whimpering, tears and struggling, Katsuki was sure he would explode in his pants. No! He couldn't cum in is pants. There was still much fun to be had. Katsuki pulled back Deku's face to reach for his zipper and-**

Katsuki shot up in bed. Sweat drenching his body making his undershirt stick to him like a second skin. _What the fuck?_ He muttered trying to get his bearings. _What was fuck was that dream about?_ He didn't need to look down to know he had probably the hardest erection he ever had in his entire life. But seriously what the fuck? Katsuki knew he had problems between his over aggressive, superior attitude to his distractive nature, but this…this was too much.

Flopping back down, he tried to gulp the precious air hoping for some answers. And with Deku! Deku of all people started in his wet dream! Wait! Wet dream!

Yeah…There was no way for him to go back to sleep with a cook so hard it would count as a weapon. While a cold shower would solve his whole sweaty issue and his hard-on, but it would also wake up his mother. There was no way he wanted her to start asking questions. Luckily over the years he mastered the quiet masturbation technique to the point where she could be in the next room and never know. His hand cradled the erection under the covers. God, he needed some relief. As awesome as the dream was-wait, no, it wasn't awesome! What was he thinking? What the fuck was wrong with him to even think holding the nerd down forcing him to- _Fuck!_ Katsuki bit his bottom lip nearly splitting it as he came all over his sheets.

 _Fuck._ Cuming was normally a relief and get way to get rid of stress building up in his everyday life of perfect grades and being the toughest out there. A calm glow always fell over him but not this time. This time it was tainted with the sound of his childhood friend crying in his mind. _What kind of monster am I turning into?_

 _Why the fuck can't it be the week end?_ All Katsuki wanted to do was get up and walk away from school. Give himself some much needed time to figure out his fucked up dream but no- his mother wouldn't buy the whole 'I'm sick' act. He could have thrown a fit but it was his mother and regardless of how big of a bad ass he was, his mother's word was law and to be respected.

 _I need to get my mind off of this crap._ Looking around he could only find his so called friends lazing about near one of the trees in the schoolyard. _Oh well, better get this over with._ If he avoided them, they might come looking for him or worse people might think something was wrong. The last thing he needed were people asking questions. Or to be precise, Deku. Regardless of what kind of asshole he was to the kid, if something appeared amiss, Deku was the first one to ask why and show true concern. _Loser._

Dropping to the ground, he promptly ignored their incessant chattered about all the rumors and gossip going around the school. Why the hell should he care what was happening in other people's lives? They were losers. Little ants who would amount to nothing. The only one who might-might- end up somewhere that was not littered with garbage and filth was Deku. He might be a quirk less loser but he at least had a brain in his head which was more than he could say for half of the student population.

 _Fucking shit!_ Katsuki was surprised he didn't actually scream it as a head of greenish curls bounced into view moving towards the building. Clutching his stupid notebook like a little kid only caused Katsuki's blood to boil. Who did that loser think he was to be in his wet dream? God, he wanted to go up there and punch him in the face. At Deku's appearance, all the blood it seemed decided to travel south forcing him to throw his book bag over his lap to prevent his company from seeing what he was now sporting. He was going to get Deku if it was the last thing he did!

One of his friends snickered as he watched Deku stroll across the school yard. "When will he give it up?"

"I know. He's not even strong enough to be a cop. Maybe he needs something else to do, some other way to be helpful." The pair's laughter was cut short by Katsuki sudden movement.

He needed to get out of here. Away from those two laughing morons. True, it wasn't their fault they nearly quoted his dream but why should that matter. He needed space to get his thoughts together but before he could think any further about playing hooky, the bell rang and his feet lead him inside.

 _How much longer will I have to sit here?_ Even though homeroom just started, Katsuki wanted out! Just being in the same room as Deku was not helping but at least his erection dissipated. _Just think about something not sexy like a sludge monster…although if Deku's involved, there could be that whole tentacle thing…What the fuck am I thinking! Not sexy thoughts, not sexy thoughts and most certainly not with the nerd!_

Katsuki's red eyes glared back to find the nerd hunched over his stupid super hero notebook. Maybe blowing it up would give him a break from all the tension he was feeling.

As he was about to make his way over to the unsuspecting loser, their teacher called the class into order. "Class I would like to introduce you to a new student. Aki moved here from Shinjuku and I expect everyone to make him feel welcome."

 _A new kid, uh._ Eying the boy with the blond slicked back hair, Katsuki came to two conclusions. One, this kid was trouble. Two, he might have found a new friend. Perhaps he was more competent then his current cohorts. He seemed intelligent but he couldn't be sure. Watching as the teacher was called out of the room, he knew now was his chance to see what this kid was made of. "Oi! I take it you have a quirk."

Everyone watched with trepidation as Aki strolled casually over to Katsuki's desk. A familiar type smirk played across Aki's face as he swiped Katsuki's book to the floor. "Ass!"

"Pick it up."

"What?"

"You heard me, pick it up."

 _What was the new kid thinking!_ The last thing Izuku wanted to see was the new kid get into a fight on his very first day. Especially with the alpha male of the school. It didn't matter what the principal did to Aki, it was more a matter of Kacchan would do to him! Not to mention Kacchan needed to keep his record clean if he wanted to even be considered to UA. No matter how cruel Kacchan might seem to be, Izuku knew deep down he was a good soul. "I'll get it!" _Anything to get their attention off of each other._

Red and gold eyes watched intently as Izuku rushed from his seat to assist. _I don't want them to fight, I don't want them to fight._ Izuku's smile quivered as he knelt down to pick up the notebook. Whenever Kacchan's eyes were one him, his nerves would fray or tense in anticipation of some sort of attack, but now he was just observing curious more than anything. Like Izuku was some sort of specimen in their science class. Maybe it was a good thing but good things never lasted long in his life.

Aki smirked as he watched Izuku struggle to lift the book from the floor. "I thought you were going to pick it up."

Izuku nearly laughed at his own foolishness. "You did this. It's your quirk."

 _Pity. I wanted to game to go on for a bit longer._ "Yeah. I can make anything I want stick. All I need to do it touch it." With a snap of his fingers, Izuku fell back with the book still in his hand. "And with a snap, fix everything."

"A binding quirk…"Izuku's mind was rapidly thinking of pros and cons to this new type of quirk. "Sure, it would come in handy if you needed to restrain a villain but could you bind more than one thing? If you could, would the snap release everything or one at a time? Could this power be thrown? Aki said he needed to touch something but could he develop his power to not need contact."

"Is he insane?" Aki turned to Katsuki as he listened to Izuku mutter to himself.

Rolling his eyes, he had to grin. Leave it to Deku to make a great first impression. "You could say that. That quirk less loser is obsessed with learning all there is about the different types of quirks. Thinks he can be a hero without one."

"Really is a loser, huh."

 _Maybe I should have just let them fight_. Aki's gold eyes seemed to pierce his soul as he stared at the boy. Aki was trying to figure something out. More than likely he found a new target. Great! As if Kacchan wasn't enough. But at least the new kid's quirk wasn't as painful. Izuku was still shock how he didn't bare any scars from his previous encounters with his childhood friend. "Yeah. I don't have a quirk…but there is more to being a hero than that."

When Izuku did not receive a reply from anyone, he made himself small and hid behind his school notebook at his desk.

An uneasy queasy feeling rumbled in Katsuki's stomach as he tried to read Aki. He was both right and wrong about the new kid. Oh, he was going to be trouble, it was a plain as day but Aki was not going to be his friend. Not with the look he was giving Deku. Deku was his!

The ended of the day didn't come soon enough for Katsuki. Finally, he could go home, look at some porn, forget about Deku and that stupid dream and everything would be right in his little world.

As his feet were about to reach freedom, a boom of callous laughter forced him to freeze. Whatever was so funny was obviously not good. Looking over his shoulder, his blood froze seeing Deku with his pants down in the middle of the schoolyard. Fuck! The poor kid stood there red as a cherry with his green pants around his ankles. The only saving grace, if you could call it that, was his green boxers stayed on his hips.

 _Why the fuck are you just standing there, you moron! Do you want everyone to see your underwear?_ When the trembling hands finally reached for the cloth below, tears started to fall as he made an attempt to pull up his pants, but one try and he let the fabric flutter back to the ground.

 _What the hell? Are you that weak?_ From the corner of his eye, Aki slouched against one of the many trees decorating the schoolyard. _That bastard! I should have known!_

His body seemed to move before his brain had a chance to catch up to it. But fuck it! A fist grabbed hold of Aki's collar forcing him to look away from the obscene display. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Aki chuckled at Katsuki rage. "What's wrong? I'm just having a little bit of fun. Don't tell me you never pantsed the nerd."

"Cut it out and let the loser pull up his fucking pants! I don't want to see his boxer anymore!"

With an over dramatic sigh; Aki snapped his fingers allowing Izuku to attempt to regain some of his dignity. "Not sure what the big deal is. I'm actuality kind of surprised he doesn't wear super hero underwear. Weren't you curious?"

"No and that's not the point! Some things you just don't do!" Mocking him, exploding his personal belongings, causing explosions around/on him and suggesting suicide (ok, maybe that was a little much Katsuki had to admit), but this reached a whole new level of depravity he never would have touched even in his wildest dreams. Except for last night… "Besides…the nerd is mine. He's off limits to everyone except me."

"I don't see your name on him. Or maybe it's in a place I can't see right now. Perhaps I should check him all over."

"I'm warning you-"

"My, you sure are protective. Or is it you want to be included."

"What-"

Aki flung his arm around Katsuki, bring is ear close to his mouth. "He really is worthless, isn't he? Not much use to anyone. The only thing he can offer his betters would be his body as a plaything."

A cotton feeling filled Katsuki's mouth. No…this wasn't right. Sure, quirk less people were useless…but-

"Think about it. You're doing nothing wrong. He keeps going on and on about being a hero one day but you and I know the truth. It's never going to happen. The least he could do is make our lives a little better while we are off saving the day. A bit of stress relief."

Red eyes followed a disheveled and embarrassed Deku as he attempted to leave to school yard with whatever dignity he had left. Vivid images of his nightmare flashed in his mind. Deku on his knees, tears streaming down his face, a whimpering voice. Slowing the blood starting flowing to his groin.

"Looks like you agree with me." Katsuki never hated someone's laughter so much before. It was like hear nails on a chalk board.

 _What am I? A hero or a-._ Yanking out of his classmate's hold, Katsuki fought the urge to wipe away every place the foul person had touched. "You are right. He's useless. But there are some lines you just don't cross. That's one of them."

As he walked away, he the weight of gold eyes rested on his back. It wasn't over. Maybe he was being protective, but there was a huge difference between being a bully and a scum bucket.

He just wanted to get home and forget this day ever happened.

To be continued…

* * *

The plot bunnies! They are attacking! Not sure if you know where this is going but its going to be dark.

And if you do not know what I am talking about with the sludge monster, rewatch the first episode!

I know I haven't been the best with updating my other fics. Been going through a lot to the point where I couldn't write. No joke. I would sit in front of the laptop and no thoughts would come to my head. I have even gone back to the old school method of pen and paper to get started with things. Where I was working sucked and I am moving to a different building. Not only that but I am moving where I am living this month. Lots of packing.

Till next time. Write on and live the write life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Power play**

 **Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this.

" _ **I can't believe what kind of slut you are, Deku." Katsuki grinned gripping him by his bound hands. Red eyes raked over his naked body causing shivers to run down his spine. How was it that Kacchan was able to make him feel so helpless? Even before his clothes had come off and his hands bound, Izuku was under his command more like a slave than a person.**_

" _ **This right here proves it." Gripping Izuku's hard on. "You love this, don't you? All tied up with no chance of escape. I could hide you away. Somewhere no one will ever find you. You would be my personal pet. I would fuck you everyday till you couldn't move. Would you like that? To be my fucking pet?"**_

 _ **Callous hands traveled lower past Izuku's ball to his hole. A finger tip circling around never entering, only teasing nearly driving him insane with want. "This here would be mine. No one else's. Your boy pussy is just begging to be fuck nice and hard. Do you want my cock that much, you whore. I bet you do. I'm sure you would like to live on it."**_

 _Oh my god!_ Izuku opened his eyes in the darken bedroom. This, this was not good. Or at the very least not too comfortable as he felt his cooling ejaculate coating his underwear. _I can't let my mom see this!_ The last thing he wanted was to explain to her about his wet dream. Sighing, he quickly changed his underwear, stuffing the dirty ones at the bottom of the hamper to wash them later.

But the laundry issue was the least of his worries. Over the past few months, his wet dreams seemed darker and more twisted than he would have expected. Often time, he would dream of being tied up, forced into submission or even spanked. His classmates didn't have those types of dreams. Or at least from what he heard. Often times, people would just walk on by him, not even seeing the quirkless loser. But of all the boasting and bragging, never once did he hear about something so…strange.

It was still way too early to be up but sleep would be next to impossible. He needed to find some answers. Anything that could explain why he was feeling this way.

Plopping down at his computer, he had the sum of human knowledge at his finger tips. He prayed it might hold some answers for him.

20 minutes later, after refining his search a few times, a site popped up which held some promise. "Not Vanilla", the hyperlink read. Description. "A site for people with sexual tastes that are anything other than normal."

And down the rabbit hole he went to a world unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Numerous terms flung across the screen, each with their own definition and history. One in particular caught his eye, BDSM. An acronym. Broken down it stood for "Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, Sadism and Masochism" According to the definition, it was some sort of sexual preference. Shortly put, it was a deviant type of sexual behavior in which people received sexual pleasure from being controlled or abused. Others received the same type of pleasure having control or abusing someone. If his past dreams were any indication, he was draw to it. At least subconsciously. But no matter how he thought about it, it was anything but normal.

Anything but normal. Deviant. That was the word used.

 _Looks like I have something else to add me my list_. He continued his morose musing as the slouched in his chair _. Nothing about me is normal. I'm shorter than everyone else; I don't have a quirk and now this._ Looking over at the screen, it displayed a message board for questions and new members to the group. The thought of why the hell not came to mind. He had nothing to loose.

Scrolling through it was almost comforting to see others in the same boat. "Is this really normal?" one post said. "What are things to think about before I try something like this?" But it was the last one that really caught his eye. "Things to know and remember for everyone in BDSM." With the clock blinking 4 am, Izuku could spend a little more time trying to sort himself out.

So, he clicked on the link.

"Never thought I would even think of posting something like this." The post started. "But after time and time again, I find people to be not only stupid but cowardly. We walk around our everyday lives afraid to show who we are and then when we need advice, we refuse to ask. Let me start by saying this. There is nothing wrong with you! There is nothing wrong with liking BDSM, there is nothing wrong with being turned on by being dominated or dominating someone else. Everyone is entitled to like different things in the bedroom. But what is wrong is not doing it right."

Ok. This was starting to help a little.

"First, everything must be consensual. If at any point you are forced, actually forced not role play forced, to do something against your will, call the police and stay away from that person! You have a right to say no or refuse. Never forget that! How do you know if it is play or not play? That is where something called safe words comes in.

Safe words are words used during play to communicate to each other how you are feel. Does something really hurt? Are you truly scared, ect. There are many different ways you can use safe words. Some people prefer a stop word like car. Whenever the word is said all play stops. But remember, it needs to be a word you both can remember in the heat of the moment. Other people, including me, prefer the stop light. Green means everything is ok and can continue. Yellow means you are reaching you limit or are unsure but can still go ahead but your partner needs to be careful and take it slow. Red means stop everything. It's not only important to remember the word but to obey its meaning. Otherwise it is no longer consensual. And don't forget, using those words does not make you weak. You are communicating with your partner. Trust me when I say your partner would rather stop play than make you feel unsafe or threaten. If not, find yourself a new one!

In any relationship, communication is extremely important. In a BDSM relationship, even more so. Lack of communication can be isolating in this type of environment. But your partner may not communicate if there is a lack of trust. Trust. Everything about BDSM is about trust. Trusting your partner to listen to the safe words when you are really into it. Trusting your partner to respect your boundaries and to trust they will still care for you if something goes wrong.

If you are new to this rabbit hole of sexual fantasy, welcome, but remember, you will always have a choice, there is nothing wrong with role playing but when it is no longer play, please get help.

Take care of yourself and your partner."

-AS

 _There's nothing wrong with it._ _Well, of course someone who posts on this type of website would say that! Not like he's going to say "this is wrong."_

Even as he got back into bed for a few more minutes of shut eye, Izuku couldn't help but feel a little relieved that somewhere out in the world there were others like him and they thought he was normal.

 _Where the fuck is it?_ Katsuki was sure he packed everything the night before. So, where the fuck was his fucking history notebook? He couldn't have left it at home. Did he bring it home? Well, it had to be at home cause it sure as hell wasn't in his desk or locker. But he couldn't remember bringing it home. Did he leave it somewhere? Yeah right, he wasn't that careless with his academic things but if he didn't leave it somewhere than someone had to have taken it.

"Fuck…" The last thing he needed was his teacher getting on his case about this stupid notebook. Last night, was dreamless, thankfully, but it took quiet a long time to fall asleep. Most of the time was spent tossing and turning over that stupid dream with that stupid loser. The porn didn't help either. His fingers seemed to want to search up crap like bondage. Male bondage. Kinbaku at one point. And for some unfucking known reason half the twinks he saw reminded him of Deku. Honestly, how many people in the porn industry have green hair and eyes? Apparently too fucking many! Jacking off to them only made things worse. Now he had solid ideas of what he might do if he was left along with that fucker. God, his mind was held more malice then he thought. It seemed almost…evil.

"You ok, man?" If Deku was the last person on Earth he wanted to see, Aki was the last person in the universe.

Slightly lifting his head from his hands, glaring hoping to deter his classmate from speaking again. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok? You seemed…off."

Katsuki snorted. Who did this fucker think he was? "Like you know what "off" is for me. We've known each other for what? A day?"

A hand ran through golden tresses as Aki had the decency to look ashamed. "Look, if this about yesterday, then I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes and say things I don't mean. Not sure if you get it."

Maybe it was just nerves. Katsuki never moved around but from talks in the hall, Aki moved pretty frequently. Maybe he was just trying to fit in or wanted to see where he was in the pecking order. That Katsuki could understand. Power was essential for life in this world. Without it, you were nothing and would live under someone else's shoe. Or spend your whole miserable life trying to get out from underneath it. "No, I get it."

The slight smile on Aki's face convinced Katsuki he did the right thing. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. He had been wrong before. "Just remember the nerd is off limits. Pretend he has my name on him."

"No problem. Oh, by the way, you dropped this for you left yesterday. I meant to give it back but…well…you know." Aki grinned handing over the notebook.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Funny, I still don't remember dropping it."

"It happens to all of us. Don't worry about it. Today is going to be a great day. I can feel it."

Even as class started, Katsuki couldn't shake the feeling of dread balling up in his stomach. _Please just let it be gas._

As the clock neared four, Izuku still strolled the halls contemplating the other part of his dream that no website, no matter how advanced, could help him understand. Kacchan. Izuku always thought of himself as an intelligent person. He studied hard for his subjects, would research for the fun of it and in general, loved knowledge. So, why did he have such a sexual dream with his bully?

Probably because that was what Kacchan would be like in the bedroom. All violent and forceful. Thinking about him having a tender moment during sex was more unrealistic than him sprouting wings. But for all of Kacchan's faults, there was good in him. Izuku knew it. Kacchan still wanted to be a hero. It's just he…well…needed to feel stronger than everyone else. But he didn't need to be stronger. He was strong enough. Not only that but he was smart, driven and handsome.

Gulping as his checks lit up, Izuku needed to calm the boiling blood before all of it traveled south. Puberty was hard enough without fantasizing about the one person who he could never be with…but still it was nice to dream.

A hand slamming on the wall next to him rapidly brought him out of his reminiscing and blocking his path. His emerald eyes followed the arm to see Aki's grinning face. Normally, Kacchan wore that grin but with Aki…it felt more dangerous. Kacchan was at least predicable. Aki was an unknown. "Good afternoon, Aki. What are you doing here so late?" He hoped his heart would stop pounding in his chest something just was not right.

"You know, Izuku. I still can't get over you. All day you sit there, working hard, thinking you will still make some kind of hero for yourself. Pathetic. There is no way you are going to be anything other than a quirkless loser who only lives because the powerful allow it."

Sweat started to drip down the back of Izuku's neck damping his shirt collar. This wasn't good. He needed to get out of here. He didn't know what Aki was planning but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Quickly, he spun around to make a run for it but before he could move anywhere, an arm wrapped around his neck in a chock hold, forcing him to still. "Let me go." He chocked out as the pressure increased causing him to gasp.

"Why would you want to go?" Aki chuckled bringing is mouth close to his ear, the air from his breath causing a shiver to run through him. "The fun is just about to start."

Spotting an empty classroom, Aki dragged Izuku into it with easy. Everything about this was going to be easy. Aki loved his time of day at school. No one around. No on to interfere. No one to hear Izuku scream. It was perfect.

Releasing his hold, Izuku rushed away, trying to get some distance between the two of them, squarely putting a desk between them. "What do you think you are doing?" He had to be brave. He couldn't just sit there and be killed.

"Just what I said. Having fun." Winking at the terrified teen.

The door! He had to get to the door. In was his only option. He tried to make for the exit only to find his hand wouldn't leave the desk. What the-

Aki tisked, wagging his finger back and forth like you would to a disobedient kindergartener. "Did you forget? I can make anything stick. Oh and don't try to run. Even though it would be funny to see you run with the desk attached to your hand, it would be very annoying and if you anger me, well…I can't promise you leaving here in one piece."

This wasn't happening. It couldn't! Izuku watched as Aki moved a desk against the wall. Muttering something about balance. _Please let me get out of here alive_.

Tears seemed to spring on their own accord. Thoughts of everything he wanted to accomplish in his life flashing before his eyes. His dream of being a hero. Making his mother proud. Helping people. Becoming friends with Kacchan again. Attending U.A. Meeting All Might.

A gentle hand rested on his tear stained check. An almost serene look passed over Aki's face as he held Izuku's trembling check. Almost. The darkness in the eyes contradicted the picture. "You need to relax and enjoy yourself. Think about it like training for your new career path."

 _New career path?_ "What- Ah!" A hand roughly grabbed him between his legs. What was he doing? The shock of being touched where only his hands ever went nearly caused him to topple over, taking the desk with him.

"WOW! And here I thought I was going to have to do all the work. But you are just ready to go, aren't you?"

Oh God! He wasn't going to…He couldn't. Anything but that! "No! You don't understand." His mind raced, trying to explain everything but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Oh, I understand. You're hard as a rock now. Here's what going to happen. You are going to be a good little nerd and do as I say or I will leave you here when I am done for people to find you. Got it! And believe me; I will make sure it won't be a pretty picture."

Izuku's mind went blank as hands went for his fly. _Please just kill me. I don't want this._ Tears wouldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried. As the protective layers of fabric were stripped away, Izuku was barely able to prevent himself from hyperventilating. It didn't help when the cool air of the classroom hit his groin.

"Nice." He heard Aki murmur in approval. "At least you're normal in one area." His hand wrapped around his member stroking it a few times enjoying the velvety warm flesh.

"Don't touch me!" He cried trying to bat away the offending hand. Aki wasn't allowed to touch him.

"You know what's going happen, don't you? I'm going to give that tight hole of you're a good workout. I'm going to pour my seed deep in you and make you scream. Resist me and they will find you lying in the floor with my cum dripping from your ass in the morning."

"Please…" His pants were ripped off his feet taking his shoes with them. His pants, underwear and shoes flung somewhere in the massive room.

"The socks stay. They make for a better picture." Snapping his fingers, Izuku's hand was finally free.

He didn't resist as he was lead to the desk against the wall. "Get on there." He pointed to the desk.

"Wha-Ah!" Aki's squeezed Izuku's cock. "You heard me. Get up there. I don't want to wait."

There was nothing he could do. Aki was stronger than he was and even if he managed to make it to the door, how far could he get without his shoes and without anything covering his lower half. There was only one thing to do. Try to get throw this with his sanity intact. Scrambling up to sit on the desk he looked away from Aki's golden eyes. Feeling those hands on his, he unsuccessfully tried to surpass a shudder. "This should work." Again, his hands were stuck. "You wanted to know more about my power didn't you? Here is your chance to find out." Aki maneuvered Izuku's hands toward the back of the desk making him lean backwards nearly arching his chest. "Good, good. Now for the legs." Bending the limp legs up onto the desk, forcing them to bend putting Izuku on display. By now, Izuku could tell he would not be able to move his feet. Just like his hands.

Taking a step back, Aki admired his handy work. Perfect. Taking a moment, he needed to compose himself or he might just cum before he even really got to play with his new toy. Such an alluring picture. His freckled face flushed with shame and embarrassment. Tear streaks marking up his checks. Trembling lips trying not to scream. And of course, the mouth watering erection which sprung up from the nest of green curls almost ready to explode. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his phone.

A bright flash followed by a click sealed Izuku's fate. Smiling to himself, Aki knew this picture would be a nice addition to his collection. Now for some variation.

 _It's all a dream. That's it. All a dream. I am going to wake up safe in my bed. Nothing will have happened._ Even as he tried to focus on those thoughts he knew they were just lies to keep him from screaming. Especially after Aki opened his jacket and shirt exposing his chest, the fabric pooling around his shoulders.

"There!" He said pinching his nipples, pebbling them. "Just one more. Come on, Izuku, give the camera a smile."

Flash. Click.

This wasn't happening….

Snap. The pressure keeping his body in place dissipated having Izuku fall to the ground in a boneless pile. "Please. Let me go home." He looked up from the dirty classroom floor almost knowing the answer.

"Oh, Izuku. Of course you can go home. Just when I'm finished." Yanking him off the ground and pushing him to the desk, Izuku was forced to bend over. "Now be a good boy and don't fight me. I told you what would happen if you did. And as much as I would love to hear the school talk about how sweet little Izuku was banged in a classroom so hard he passed out, I must admit I don't want anyone getting a taste of you just yet."

Scrunching his eyes shut, he couldn't stop the a fresh wave of tears from falling once more as the sound of a bottle being opened echoed in his ears. "Oh, don't cry. Like I said, think of this as training. I'm going to make sure you know exactly how to treat your betters. You're going to be prefect. You're smart so you'll learn fast. I won't have to punish you too much. But baby steps. Baby steps. Let's see what this useless body of your can do." A wet finger circled the rosebud entrance before slowly sinking in one digit at a time. "See? You're a good boy. If you weren't, I wont be nice and use lube. But you're a good boy aren't you. So obedient." He muttered adding another finger.

Izuku's fingers cracked under the pressure from the force he used to grip the desk. It wasn't so much the pain, there wasn't as much as he expected more of a strange feeling of being full. It was the words finally sinking in. His new career. "Ah!"

"See, I told you it wouldn't be bad if you listen. Do you know what that was? No? It was your prostate. It feels good when it's touched, right?" As if to demonstrate he jabbed his fingers right into it. The force and the unexpected pleasure from it created a strangled moan up from Izuku's throat and a burst of clear precum to hit the side of the desk he leaned on. "Aww, you are already getting messy." Pointing out the precum dripping down the front of the desk.

 _Stop talking! Just stop talking!_ "You know what I think?" _Please, just stop talking_. "I think you need this." He crooned, gripping the green lock tightly pulling his neck backward to whisper in his ear. "Need to be controlled and abused. Just look at yourself. I barely had to do anything to get you hard but now you are practically begging for it. Don't worry. I promise to give you what you need."

The fingers pulling out, only to be replaced by something much larger. "Are you ready?" sandwiching Izuku's body between the desk, he began to enter him agonizingly slow for to revel in the feeling of conquest than for Izuku's comfort. Each inch painfully forced in and despite the use of lube, Izuku could already feel the friction causing him to bleed. God, what would it have been like without it?

When he was finally fully seated in, Aki allowed himself to breath. "Dear god, you're tight. Have you ever done this with anyone before?"

The light sobbing only caused a grin to spilt across his face. "No? Awww. Were you saving it for someone special? Or were there just no takers. Either way, I'm honored. I don't remember the last time I had a cherry. Normally the only things I get are sloppy seconds. I think we need to commemorate this occasion." Pulling out slightly, he took back out his phone. Focusing the angle, he made sure to get a good picture of his cock inside Izuku's ass. "There we go. Aww don't cry. It could be worse, we could have an audience. I wonder how those tickets would have sold. Come see Izuku lose his virginity. I'm sure that at least one person would have creamed their pants."

He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't. He lost everything. His dignity. His virginity. He would hold back. Panting, Izuku tried to escape this hellish nightmare. Pretending he was anywhere but under his classmate with a cock up his ass in their homeroom. His mind drifted back to Kacchan. All the thoughts of their childhood before it was revealed Izuku would never have a quirk. How protective and possessive he was. In an odd way, that never changed. Izuku always belonged to him. His territory was always marked by some sort of singe mark on his cloths or person. Marking that showed who he belonged to and heaven help anyone who encroached on what belonged to him.

Slamming back in, Aki smiled at how tight Izuku was. God, a virgin. He loved those the best. Always so tight and warm. Unused to the ways in which the body came be twisted and the mind warp. Turning pain into pleasure and making all rational thought disappear. Aki knew he wouldn't last too much longer but first…

His hand wrapped around Izuku's neglected member. "Wha-" His hope of being left alone faded as Aki roughly stroked Izuku's cock.

"Don't worry. Like I said, this is part of your training. You aren't allowed to cum until your client tells you, but this is your first time. So, I'm going to be nice and help you."

The hand started to pick up speed keeping in time with the cock inside him, every time hitting his prostate with renewed vigor. Each thrust a double ended sword of pain and pleasure. Pain he could take. Pain would be a natural response to something like this. But pleasure. That was worse. Maybe Aki was right; on some level he really did want this. Maybe this was where he should be. No! He couldn't think like that. He didn't want this! No matter what happened he would not break.

Heat started to pool in his lower abdomen, signaling Izuku was nearing the end. He wanted it over. He just wanted to cum, for Aki to cum, go home and forget this ever happened. "Ah, Kac-"literally biting his tongue to keep from screaming as his world turned white for a moment.

The constricting heat was heaven. So much better than others he had. Maybe next time he would need to wear a cock ring to make it last longer. But those were thoughts for another time. Giving one final violent thrust, he spilled his seed deep inside. Laying spent on top of Izuku, a twisted grin creak on his face. This boy was something else. No doubt about it. This was the greatest fuck he had in a long time and it would only get better with time. Soon the loser would be at his beckon call without a hint of resistance. It would take time but they would get there. Now to insure there was a next time.

Pulling out slowly, he watched in fasciations as the mixture of his white semen, Izuku's red blood and the clear lube dribble from the abused hole. Beautiful. Taking out his phone, he took the last picture of the evening. "Hu? Aren't you going to get your pants?" As Izuku had not moved from his draped position over the desk, all the life and will literally fucked out of him. "That is unless you would like me to take you again." He chuckled as he watched Izuku limp over to retrieve his clothes. His eye bore into him, it was like watching a strip tease in reverse, but at the same time, still alluring. Everything about that boy intrigued him. And he didn't see Katsuki's name on him…

As Izuku reached the door, his name was called out. _Please just let me go home. You said I could go home. Unless he means to kill me._

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" It wasn't Aki didn't enjoy the sight of Izuku's tear stained face, fear running wide across it. He just didn't want to get hard again. "I wanted you to have a look at something." Throwing his arm around Izuku like they had been best friends for years, Aki took out his phone. "I wanted to show you the pictures. I think they came out nice. What do you think?" Aki scrolled throw the picture of the nightmare, all the while Izuku tried his best not the vomit all over the camera even as he felt bile rise in his gullet. "What do you others will say about them?"

The breath caught in his throat, preventing him from speaking. "Other?" _No._

"I mean, how can I keep these gems all to myself? I think the world should see them. What do you think?"

No. It was over. Aki got what he wanted, it was over. It had to be. What else could he want? What else could he do? With those pictures, he could destroy his life and his mother's. Oh god! What would she say if she ever saw them? Would anyone believe he was raped? Who would believe him? Kachann! He would see them too! _Oh god please let me die! I want to die!_ Fresh tears dribbled down his already red face.

"Please…don't…"

Aki pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Well…if I am going to keep this to myself, I am going to need something from you? And I think you're smart enough to know what it is."

"Please…something…I can't…"

"You can't? Then I can't keep these to myself. I know. I'll get them printed and mail them out to lets see…your mom, Katsuki, the principal. And of course they would need to go online as well. What do you think your mom would say if she saw her precious baby boy like that? All laid out like some whore."

 _Please leave her alone. She's suffered enough because of me. First my father leaving then not having a quirk, please leave her alone. She can't stand anymore humiliation._ "Leave her out of this."

"You be a good boy and she will never know."

Aki grinned. This was too easy. It always was. But there was just something a little more satisfying about this one. Maybe it was the fire burning right beneath the surface. Or it could be his little game he was playing with Katsuki. Either way Aki couldn't be the only one to have fun. Picking up his cell, his fingers danced along the numbers.

The phone rang a few times and just when he was about to hang up, the phone on the other line clicked. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the other line.

"Really? Is that the greeting I get? I thought you would be happy to hear from me, Shin."

"Fuck! Aki? Jezz I didn't recognize the number. What happened to you?"

"Had to ditch the old number and needed to stay low for a bit. But things are better here than they were in Shinjuku. People here are stupid. Even the smart ones."

"You sound like you've been having a good time over there."

"Understatement. Found someone new. You might be interested. He's your type." Scrolling over he sent over the pictures of Izuku's wild night. He could fell his pants tighten just from the memories.

"Oh, you are right about that! Just got to find a place to stay for a bit."

"Don't worry about that. I have it all covered."

To be continued….

It's going to get very, very dark.

I hope to update after I update some other fics.

Till then write on and live the write life.


	3. Chapter 3

Power play

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off this.

Pft. Izuku lend over the toilet vomiting the last bit of bile remaining in his system. The acidic taste almost as comforting as the burning to his now singed throat. At least it told him he was still alive…mostly. This was a normal reaction. He tried to tell himself finally able to breath with stomach juice shushing up from his esophagus. After what happened…

He needed to get to bed. To rest but his body refused to listen to him. Everything drained from him, his body collapsing on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. _I need to get clean_. But there was no clean. He would never be clean. Even after the scolding hot shower he just took. Still the hands were there. Still the taunting was there. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing!

He couldn't face the world. Not today.

Minuscule explosions detonations as Katsuki tried to stay calm in class. That useless loser wasn't in class. Apparently, according to his mother, he was too sick to come to school and naturally, his mother volunteered her son to gather the dork's school work and bring it to him. Because, you know, their mothers just had to be best friends.

There really was no use in complaining, his mother's request would be obeyed. But how fucking sick did he have to be to miss school. The nerd nearly had perfect attendance every year and on more than one occasion snuck into school when he was under doctor's orders to stay in bed. Yeah, he was that big of a nerd. God.

The empty seat behind him seemed to mock him. A reminder of what was missing in his everyday routine. Get up, get ready for school, eat breakfast, torment the loser, go home, go to bed, repeat in the morning. Looking back again, he pondered the reason of this new annoyance. Was it just the disturbance in his routine? Maybe, but probably not. Did he miss Deku? Well, he normally did see him everyday even during break unless they were on holiday but "miss" was a strong word. Was he worried? Maybe…no…he couldn't be. There was nothing to worry about. People get sick all the time.

Sighing, he couldn't wait for the final bell to ring if only so he could go home and rub one out after he was finished his obligations.

Fuck, how long had it been since he was Deku's place? It had to have been what? 5 years at least. But standing on the door step a twinge of nostalgia wormed its way into his heart. Fucking emotions, fucking Deku for being sick and giving me these fucking emotions. _I'm going to fuck him up when I see him next time_. The clenched fist banged on the door hoping to startle the occupants inside.

Why couldn't the world just leave him alone for the day? Izuku would face it tomorrow but right now, he needed to heal. His heart fragmented by threats of future violations and as terrible as it maybe, nothing could compare to the thought of it going public. As long as he could protect his mother, he would survive. He just needed to think of a way out of it. But every time he tried, his feet froze in fear. Too much hanged in the balance at the movement. He needed to tilt the scales a little for it to be safe.

Another bang caused him to jump from under the covers. _Please, leave me alone!_

"Open up, you fucking shithead!"

Izuku buried deeper into his bed. Praying for anyone who might be up there to listen to him just this one time and have Kacchan go away. But as this bedroom door slammed open shaking the abused wall, he knew, once again, no one listened to him.

"What the fuck? You can't be that sick!"

A nearly blinding light struck his eyes. Biting his lip, Izuku wanted the world to go away. But if he knew anything about Kacchan, he would not leave until he was satisfied. "Kacchan?" His voice crocked as he tried to speak. "I didn't know it was you." A lie if ever there was one but what else could he say?

Through his scorched throat a few words managed to tumble out. "What are you doing here?" More like how did you get in here. With his mother out and the front door locked like always, how was Kacchan able to coming inside. A funny thought of Kacchan trying to climb through the window was eclipsed by a terrifying realization. If Kacchan could get in, so could Aki.

He had to get up. Staying still was not longer an option. As weak as his muscle were from disuse of the day, if he stayed in one spot, he was going to vomit. Pushing himself up, Izuku tried to make his way to the kitchen. He might wish for the world to disappear but he was raised with manner. He had to at least offer Kacchan something. His hand rested on the cool door knob pulling it slightly before it was slammed shut. Kacchan's hand firm against the wood refusing to be moved.

His green eyes widened as his heart rate rose. Why wasn't he letting him leave? Flashbacks of the night before still fresh in his mind.

"Get in the bed."

Kacchan's blank expression did nothing to ease the near panicked teen. "Wha?"

"You heard me, nerd. Get in the bed, now!" A tiny explosion sounded, forcing Izuku back away from the door.

Aki's words buzzed in his head almost drowning out his own thoughts. **Don't think I'm the only one who wants a taste.** _No…not you too…._

"Did I stutter?"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku scrambled on to the bed. _Please, let it be quick._ Scrunching his eyes shut as he felt the shadow of a hand descend upon him. But when the softness of the covers touched his chin, curiosity got the better of him. Over him, next to the bed, Kacchan stood arms folded looking every bit the angry cat his mother would call him.

"Fucking moron. What the fuck were you planning on doing? Walking around like that? Stay the fuck in bed. When is your mother going to get home so she can take the fucking care of you?"

"Kacchan-"

"If you tell anyone I tucked you in, I will kill you! I will kill you and now one will find the body. Got it?"

Despite the explosions, the first glimpse of a genuine smile in over 24 hours appeared on Izuku's face.

"What time is your mom getting back?" Kacchan plumbed himself in the desk chair, pulling out Izuku's homework.

"A-an hour, I think."

Grumbling, about needing to babysit, Kacchan turned his back to the bed and began to fill out Deku's homework.

"Kacchan, what are you-"

"Don't fucking talk. And if I find out you squealed about the homework, I will make you wish you were never born. Got it?"

For a brief moment, they sat in relative silence each waiting for the other to begin some sort of conversation. Trapped in his own thoughts, Katsuki didn't feel the eyes on his back. Deku really had looked sick when he got there. Eyes all red and sunken in and much paler than usual. His voice sounded the worst. Crackly and worn out. Not to mention the loser looked like he was about to upchuck when he was ordered to go back to bed. _Fuck, hope he doesn't puke on the bed. That's my limit._ "You better not get me sick". He muttered to himself finishing the last math problem.

Turning back, Katsuki sighed happy to see Deku fast asleep. _Maybe I should take it easy on him for the next few days. Give him time to heal. Wouldn't want to break him too bad, now would I?_ The dark thought of Deku tied up on the bed, rear in the air as he spanked the pale globes red, forced all the blood to flow south. Shit! He had to hide his tent. Sliding back to the desk, head in his hands, he tried to will away the growing erection. Think not sexy thoughts. Dead bunnies, paper cuts, mom's underwear! Only when he was back to his normal state did he feel it safe to leave without scaring the shithead half to death should he wake up.

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz… _What?_ Izuku blinked, trying to get his bearings enough to recognize the infernal noise as his ring for his cell phone. _Don't want to answer._ Snuggling back deeper into the blankets Kacchan tucked him into. For a brief moment, the call stop. Closing his eyes once more, he tried to escape back to dreamland. But as soon as he felt himself start to drift off, the buzzing started again. There was no escaping it. Izuku rolled over, picking up his cell phone. The reading 11:30 pm, he couldn't image who could be calling him at this hour.

"Hello?" All the sleep left him the moment he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey there, cutie. Where were you today? I missed you."

Oh god. How did Aki get this number? "I…wasn't feeling good."

"Really? You weren't feeling good? Well, I hope you are feeling better." His voice more like razor blades coated in honey. "I really did miss you and I hope you will be coming to school tomorrow. You will be coming to school tomorrow, right?"

 _If he has my number, could he have my address?_ "I…will be there tomorrow. Promise!" _Just please, let me get back to sleep._

"Great. I can't wait to see you. Oh and Izuku, don't go anywhere after school. I have a friend I would like you to meet."

The line went dead leaving Izuku to swallow his bile. He had to go to school tomorrow. No matter what. He could live through this and he would think of a way out of this. There must be away out! There must be. He just needed to find it. Or find someone he could trust enough to help him. He couldn't give up. He just couldn't.

Sleep, like most things that day, was a pain in the ass. Katsuki tossed and turned never getting any real sleep. Sometime around midnight, he said fuck in and put on his clothes. A night time stroll would clear his mind. Maybe hopefully, probably not.

But still when the night air hit his lungs, all of his problems seemed to dissipate. Wondering aimlessly through the city was just asking for trouble. Maybe trouble was what he was looking for. A chance to beat the crap of out of some fucker who thought he could take him. But not a soul was to be found. Anyone with half a brain was fast asleep in their nice warm bed.

Fuck them. Rounding another corner, his stomach started to rumble. Shit. He knew he forgot something. When he arrived home, dinner was the last thing on his mind. Getting off took priority. Lucky for him, he knew of a new place that opened up not too far from his home. Some kind of American restaurant. Rumor had it was open 24 hours. What kind of fucked up place would be opened in 2 in the morning?

As another growl came from within, a decision was made. Fuck it.

"It really is open!" He muttered sitting at the counter with his menu. There were even people in there. Well, sort of. The guy sitting at the both had faceplanted on the table and showed very little signs of life.

"You ok, angelfish?" Looking up to see the waitress with a concerned look on her face.

 _Don't curse in front of the old lady. Don't curse in front of the old lady. Mom will kill me. Be nice._ "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Not sure what to get."

Obviously, she wasn't buying it, given her expression. "You tell me what you want and you got it. It's on the house."

"But Miss-"

"Undine."

"Uh?"

"My name is Undine, angelfish. What's yours's"

"Katsuki."

"Well Katsuki, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing someone went hungry. Even that sad sap over there." Pointing to man asleep at the table. "Poor guy came in with a friend hours ago moaning and groaning about how they were getting a new teacher in their school and how he couldn't stand the guy. Can't wait till Hizashi brings them both here. That I might sell tickets to." Grinning at the prospect of a bit of excitement in an otherwise dull environment. "How about I get you an omelet? It's good."

Not able to argue with free food, he would take whatever Undine brought him. "So, what made you open up this restaurant?" He asked when she returned with his food.

"Oh, you know, I was doing a bit of traveling though out the world, seeing what I could see, when I stopped over in America. And they have these strange restaurants that are open all the time and serve practically anything. From steak to pancakes to pasta. And I thought to myself, I should open one too. I mean, most people haven't seen a place like this before. And, well, when I went into one, back in America, it seemed almost like a safe haven."

"A safe haven?"

"Yeah, at any time of day or night, you could get out of your humdrum life and escape. Do a little thinking and reclaim who you were. I know it sounds silly but sometimes, people just need an escape."

"Is that why you're not kicking the deadbeat out?" pointing to the mop of scraggly black hair.

"Probably. The poor guy just needs a moment but if he's not up by 4, I'm waking him up. Wouldn't do for him to be late to work, now would it?"

The next day was like wading through jello. Everything seemed to move too quick. Everyone seemed to talk too fast and there was nothing Izuku could do to keep up with everyone. His mind completely lost in the fog, lost tract of not only time but of where he was or where he was going. More than once, a fellow classmate had to remind him what class they were in or what room they were going to next.

Surprisingly, Kacchan was never made an issue of it. Never saying an out of place word or any cruel motions. He'd even picked up Izuku's superhero notebook for him when he left it in the classroom, returning it at lunch. While his mouth never said anything, his eyes did. His blood red eyes were always on him. Looking. Not the usual glaring but more like watching his every move. At first, Izuku thought he was just imagining thinks but as the day wore on, it became more and more of a possibility.

Perhaps he really did fry his brain. That would make sense. There really couldn't be any other explanation for it.

All too soon the bell rang. The gong sending his heart and stomach plummeting to the floor. The usual commotion of his classmates happily leaving school drowned out his silent cry for help. Aki was waiting. He couldn't run. Not from this. Not with out everyone knowing the truth.

Arms wrapped around him for behind. "So glad you could make today. I really missed you."

His eyes darted around the room, thankfully (not thankfully?) finding they were alone. The less who knew, the better. "Let's go." Pulling the dead hand with him.

Izuku didn't ask where they were going. He really didn't care. All he wanted was to get through this. His mind all but shutting off as they walked through the city towards a nice looking hotel. This couldn't be where they were going. But the words never left his mouth. It didn't matter where they were. The walls of a palace would soon be turned into a torture chamber leaving both body and soul battered and bruised.

The pair went straight for the elevator, completely bypassing the receptionist desk. Inside, as the doors closed, his mind awakened. His chest heaving in and out trying its best to get as much air as he could into his lungs. Oh God! Not again! "Don't look so scared. It's going to be better this time. A nice room, a soft bed. My friend is going to treat you right."

Friend…Aki had mentioned a friend on the phone. A hand dropped to Izuku's butt squeezing lightly. "He's going to have fun with you. Shame I won't be joining in. Might after he's done. But this is his time."

Standing in front of a penthouse suite, they rang the bell waiting for an answer. "Now you be good when we are in there." He winked.

The door swung open reveling an average looking man with blue cropped hair. "Aki! I've been waiting. And this must be Izuku. Come in."

Grinning the whole time, Aki nudged Izuku into the room. The door slamming shut, sealing his fate.

"He's even cuter than his pictures."

Picture! "But you said-"

"I only said it would go public. Not that I wouldn't share them with my friends. But don't worry. Shin is not in the habit of sharing with many people. Those pictures stay between us."

Green eyes widened as he looked around the room. Well decorate, but what made his blood go cold was the tube of lube sitting on the end table.

"Well, Izuku. Don't just stand there. Get undress!" Taking a deep breath, he started with his school jacket, neatly folding it on the chair with each piece of clothing removed more and more of his freckled skin came to light.

"Beautiful." A hand reached out caressing his chest, a thumb brushing over his nipple. "You sure know how to pick them. What about these, sweetie?" pulling at the elastic waist of his underwear. "They need to come off to."

The sound of cloth hitting the carpeted floor echoed in his ears. There in a hotel room, he stood naked as the day he was born in front of a complete stranger and his rapist. His body starting to pimple from the cool air of the hotel room. But he couldn't find it in him to rub his skin clean of them. Not moving a muscle, Izuku waited to be told what to do. He would get through this somehow.

"On the bed, Beautiful. I want you leaning against the pile of pillows, legs spread wide apart. I want to see everything."

Silently obeying the command, Izuku bent his legs revealing his flaccid member and his hole. A deep breath the calm himself, Izuku laid there hoping for everything to be over soon. Eye ranking over him. Shin's hand twitching ready to touch. "Really nice." The complement did little to quell the blush and shame that colored all over his checks. "Bet your dick looks a lot better when it's hard. Go on play with yourself. I want you nice and hard for me."

Izuku couldn't even pretend to not know what he was talking able. Slowly, his shaking hand reach between his legs to grasp is soft member. Had he been at home alone, getting hard would not be an issue. But here… even as he stroked himself, no life stirred under the skin.

"He likes pain." Aki's voice chuckled watching from one of the chairs in the room.

"Really? Do you need a bit of help here?" a set of hands reached for his balls slightly pinching them. It looked like that might have been what he needed. Watching the cock become engulf with blood as he pinched again batting Izuku's hands away.

"Stop! That hurts!" Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"But it's getting the job done. Here I am doing your work for you." Shin smacking the inside of Izuku's thigh leaving a reddish bruise. "It's not fair for you to be lazy like this."

From the side of the bed, Shin lowered his pants revealing his hard, dripping cock. "You ever sucked cock before?" Watching the tears leak out of those emerald eyes was the only answer he needed. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you for your first time. The trick is to find the right rhythm. No teeth and lots of tongue. Let's see how you do." Grapping him by his neck, he forced Izuku on all four.

"Keep your legs spread." Aki lend back ready to watch the show.

Doing as he was told, Izuku's tongue slipped out of his mouth tasting the phallus in front of him. A musky taste exploded over his taste buds as he tried to lick. Maybe if he licked Shin enough, he wouldn't need to put in in his mouth. But a firm hand forcing his jaw open, dispelled that notion.

Thrusting inside his mouth, Shin paused. "There you go. Now it's in. Pull up and down on it."

Shin's hand rested on the emerald locks waiting patiently. The member rested heavily on his tongue as Izuku tried to find some sort of rhythm as per his instructions. "Suck a little more, Beautiful." He tried. He really tried. The last thing he wanted was to make this man angry.

Suddenly, Shin's hips jutted forward, forcing his cock down Izuku's throat. His hand locked in the curls preventing any sort of movement away. Izuku's face nestled in the curly hairs at the base of his penis. _I can't breathe!_ Starting to struggle to pull away.

"You haven't been very nice, beautiful. You thought just licking me was good enough? You hesitated and can't give a blow job worth shit. And here I was going to be nice to you. It would serve you right to chock to death on my cock."

Black started to tint Izuku's vison. Was this really how it was going to end?

Izuku's head was thrown back giving him a moment to breath. "Remember. When you are given an order, you follow it. We'll work on you cock sucking skill later. But right now. I want in. Turn around."

There was no longer any hesitation in his movements. Everything was on auto pilot. This would be his grave if he didn't. Shin made that much clear.

"So, what kind of fuck is he?" Shin called out to Aki as he reached for the tube of lube.

"A good one. Nice and tight. You'll like it."

"Really?" Taking his dry index finger and shoving it inside Izuku.

Shivering, Izuku tried to stay still. That hurt! Last time, Aki used something. Was Shin not going to do the same thing? And that was just a finger, what would it be like with his cock?

"Hurts, doesn't it. Don't worry. I'm going to use lube. I just wanted you to know what it might feel like if I didn't. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you…"

"Come on, Beautiful. You can do better than that. Unless you really do want me to take you dry." Shin chuckled thrusting another dry finger in.

Anymore and he would start to bleed.

"Th-Th-Thank you for being nice to me." Tears started to leak out of his eyes. Thanking him. He just thanked him. This really was where he belonged. It was time to accept it. His life would go some much easier then. No! What was he thinking? This was not who he was.

All thoughts stopped as Shin's cock slammed inside his hole. Thankfully, he had kept his word and used the lube. "God. Your boy pussy is so tight. It's begging to be fucked nice and hard. I can't believe you were fucked once. I would have thought I was your first. Damn!"

Time seemed to stop as Izuku tried to mental distance himself from the gyration behind him. Even as his cock started to leak. Kacchan. Why was he thinking of him at a time like this? The tenderness from today played over and over in his mind. The careful looks, the protective nature. Maybe, just maybe, Kacchan was the answer.

Taking his lips between his teeth, Izuku bit back a moan as he felt Shin change position to hit his prostate dead on. His body tingling with unwanted pleasures. What was wrong with him? Why was his body acting this way? He didn't want this. He didn't want this but his body wouldn't listen. It never did. _Kacchan._

"Don't hold back, Beautiful." A hand wrapped around Izuku's cock pumping in time with the thrusts. His own fluids easing the hand's path.

 _Oh God! Kacchan!_ Izuku's world shattered as his orgasm over took him. In his lethargy, he faintly felt the warmth of Shin's cum shot inside of him.

Despite all the heat around him, ice water ran through his vein when Shin leaned over and asked "Who is Kacchan?"

So, Aki wasn't such a bad guy. Or at least that's what Katsuki tried to convince himself as he tried to help Aki with their latest writing assignment. The teacher had a hard on for the Hunger Games and Dystopian societies. Now each student had to come up with their own. For Katsuki, his was more based people trying to create a utopia by grinding up criminals and people that the government felt were tainted and could not be reformed by being reeducated ie seriously misbehaving children. The thought of being ground up into fertilizer crept him out.

Aki on the other hand, seemed to be rather enjoying the assignment. Grinning as he put pen to paper. "You do know we are writing about a dystopian society, right."

"I know."

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah. I know. It's a society that is undesirable or frightening."

"Ok. Good. You know what it means. So, why the fuck are you smiling?"

"I was just thinking about seeing it from the other perspective."

"Other perspective?"

"Think about it. The people in the Capital were doing great. So, they were in a utopia-"

"But everyone else wasn't! Society needs to work for everyone, not just the select few."

"But that's not life. Life is not always fair. Not all men are created equal and maybe those at the top should be able to do what they want."

Not all men are created equal. Even Katsuki couldn't escape that fact. Life wasn't fair. Anyone who told you differently was try to sell you something. But wasn't that why they were there? To make things better? Things would never be prefect, Katsuki wasn't craze enough to believe that. However, his whole life, all he wanted was to make it a little better that's why he needed to get into UA. To make things a little fairer and to protect people who couldn't protect themselves. Like-

"Hey! Earth to Katsuki!" Blinking back to his current reality was more like being forced back into a dystopian world. "You work too hard, man. Look. Let's put the books aside and go grab a bit to eat. You could show me around a bit."

"Still having trouble finding your way around?"

"Hey! I'm new here. Shijuku was nothing like this. So, let's go find a good place to eat and call it a day."

He would never voice it but Aki might actually be right. The past few days might have taken a greater toll on him then he would have liked to admit. Ever since he saw Deku sick, this weird feeling started to change. At first, it was this sick twisted lust or as Katsuki put it, I'm horny as fuck and even a hole in the wall will do. But seeing him lay there in bed, shaking from sickness, the hornyness turned to something…primal? It reminded him of a show about animals where an animal's mate was hurt and they protect and care for it. It couldn't be love. That was stupid. There was no way in hell he was in love with useless Deku. Pity? No, he wouldn't have this strange burning in his chest. Maybe it was just his desire to protect weak and stupid things. Yes, that had to be it. Although pity was a close second. Either way, this fucking feel was causing him to lose sleep and once again he could blame Deku for it.

 _Maybe I should call him just to see if he is feeling better? He still looked like crap today in school._

A hand slapping on this shoulder bringing him back. "Dude, you need to cut loose sometimes. I'm serious. I think you're starting to get wrinkles from all the stress."

"I'm fine." _I think…_ Leading the way, Katsuki traveled mindlessly through the city streets trying to find a place to eat completely unaware of the emerald eyes watching him.

It was just a joke. A lucky guess. Shin was just playing with his head, right. There was no way he could really know about Kacchan. But that didn't matter right now.

Izuku couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. Despite everything Katsuki was his best chance. Over and over again, he played the scene in his head, thinking of every possible out come. Ranging from Kacchan going over and exploding Aki into a million little pieces to him laughing at Izuku, saying he deserved it. But on the sliding scale of scenarios, the explosive ones were more plausible. Kacchan might not think highly of him, but as Kacchan once said "The nerd is mine and nobody can pick on him except me!"

Thankfully, they lived close by making the probability of them running into each other high. He no longer felt the fear of the biting words or the explosiveness of his childhood friend. Everything will be ok.

But as he turned the corner, all certainty left him. His mind tried to keep up with what his eyes were telling him. Kacchan with Aki…laughing. Joking around as if they had always been friends. He heard rumor of how Kacchan was trying to help Aki. But to see them outside of school…like this.

 _There was no way he'll believe me._

Staring at them a moment longer, Aki's red eyes met his. A smirk replaced the smile that had been there a second ago as he winked at Izuku.

To be continued…

I'm back! I meant to update during the holidays but "The Three Songs of Christmas" took over. I meant to update for International Fanworks day but editing still needed to be done.

I hate to say it (not really) but Izuku has not reached rock bottom yet. Neither has Katsuki. It's going to be bad. Which you will see in the next chapter. 2 more chapters left then the epilogue.

God help them!

Till then write on and live the write life.


End file.
